Retour en enfance !
by Okami123
Summary: Par un curieux accident, Romano se réveille avec pour compagnie un petit Antonio...


Oui, je sais, le sujet de cet OS est très **imaginatif** , mais j'avais tellement de scènes dans ma tête que je voulais les poser sur papier (ou du moins... sur clavier ?) donc cela a donné ceci ! Je vous souhaite alors une très bonne lecture :)  
O ~ O ~ O

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

J'émergeais doucement des bras de Morphée. J'entendais quelques oiseaux piailler dehors. Le jour devait être levé depuis un bon moment. Alors que je profitais vivement d'une tranquillité inhabituelle - le bâtard ne s'étant manifestement pas encore réveillé -, une saleté de rayon de soleil vint me réchauffer la peau avant de finalement atteindre un de mes yeux.

J'aurais pu, oui, lui tourner le dos, me retourner pour dormir quelques minutes - voire heures - supplémentaires. Mais Romano Vargas ne refusait jamais un défi ! ... sauf si le défi en question incluait un macho aux patates ou encore un Français à l'allure d'une femmelette. Là, les choses pouvaient se négocier. Alors j'affrontai activement cette fuite de lumière, aussi puissante soit-elle. Mes paupières et mes sourcils contractés à m'en faire mal (enfin, juste un peu) je relâchai la pression sur ceux-ci. Me rendant à l'évidence sur le fait que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir ce matin, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux, d'où commençaient à s'écouler des larmes d'effort. Je me pris littéralement une décharge lumineuse dans les rétines et me relevai d'un trait.

Mes mains vinrent frotter énergiquement celles-ci puis je cillai pour regarder autour de moi. _Tiens, bizarre..._ J'avais également l'habitude de sentir le poids du bâtard sur le matelas. Mais là, rien. Je regardai à mes côtés. Rien. Que de la couette. De la couette soyeuse et moelleuse dans laquelle j'aimais à perdre mon visage, certes, mais de la couette. _Voyons voir..._ Peut-être était-il allé dans la cuisine ? Je bougeai mes bras pour écarter un peu de la couverture et remuai mes jambes pour me sortir du... non ?

Je sentis un poids sur ma jambe qui m'empêcha de bouger. J'agrippai la couverture et la tira d'un geste vif pour découvrir d'où venait cette chose qui s'appuyait sans ma permission sur cette dernière et qui s'accrochait à ma cuisse.

Oh mon Dieu. Un Antonio.

Aurais-je dû préciser ?

Oh mon Dieu. Un bébé Antonio.

Un putain de gamin étreignait ma cuisse comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier espoir de vie. Vu sa tête, il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Il avait des cheveux châtains, un teint un tout petit peu plus mate que le mien et un visage rond qui apparemment, il prenait plaisir à laisser retomber sur moi, sa joue molle contre ma peau. Il était enveloppé dans une espèce de chemise ample et beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Je m'approchai et découvris que son vêtement était noué par un ruban de tissu rouge qu'il suçait ardemment dans son sommeil, confirmation qu'elle était la chemise de l'enfoiré.

Soit... Deux solutions. La première : je suis dans un putain de rêve ultra-réaliste complètement dingue. La deuxième : Antonio a encore traîné avec Francis qui lui-même avait fait chié Arthur et avait réussi à lui dérober sa précieuse baguette magique. Cons comme ils sont, cette situation était visible à des kilomètres. J'optai (malgré l'attirance tout à fait justifiable que j'avais pour la première) pour la deuxième solution. Bon, comment réveiller ce gosse ? D'une délicatesse extrême, je soulevai l'une de ses minuscules mains qui s'échappaient de son vêtement. Aucune réaction. Elle retomba lâchement sur ma cuisse, le plus naturellement du monde. Bon, autre chose. À l'aide de mon index que j'enfonçai dans sa joue bouffie, je le poussai légèrement. Mais ça ne le fit qu'entrouvrir la bouche et abandonner le ruban avant qu'un ronflement infantile à peine audible en sorte. Que ce gamin était mignon sans le savoir... Non, pas le temps de l'admirer, il fallait employer la manière forte ! Mais comment faire... ? Je ne pouvais pas lui crier dessus, il allait chialer à coup sûr, ni l'arracher de moi... Peut-être en le poussant plus fort ? Je sentis quelque chose de chaud dégouliner sur ma jambe.

« LÂCHE-MOI SALE CON, TU BAVES ! », m'exclamai-je en secouant celle-ci pour le faire glisser de là.

Et le petit finit par lâcher prise, en retombant sur le lit aussi doux et accueillant que du coton. Il ouvrit ses petits yeux brillants dont les paupières fermement closes l'avaient récemment semblait-il protégé de la chute. Ses iris émeraude luisaient sous le coup de l'émotion, ses joues avaient vivement rougi de leur côté. Mais le gamin fit un immense sourire en riant aux éclats.

« Les secousses doivent t'avoir fait un choc, euh... petit. »

Mais le bébé Antonio ne comprit pas. Je soupirai et fronçai le nez. Il rit de nouveau.

« Mais que veux-tu que je fasse de toi, sérieusement ? Regarde ce que tu as fait Antonio ! T'as intérêt à grandir dans les heures qui suivent sinon je te livre à Ivan. »

Cette fois il abandonna son sourire pour une mine plus curieuse. _Forcément, il ne doit pas se rappeler..._ Mais c'était pour une raison toute autre. D'humeur aventureuse, je le vis se balancer vers l'avant pour entraîner sa force vers ses pieds. Il parvint finalement à se hisser sur ses jambes charnues et tremblantes. Il leva les mains un instant pour plus de stabilité.

« Alors tu es comme ça ? Tu vas voir, gamin. »

Et comme prévu, dès le premier pas, la surface du matelas s'affaissa de quelques centimètres ce qui le fit brusquement basculer. Il retomba comme du plomb sur le visage. J'étouffai un rire. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas l'appareil photo à portée de main ? C'aurait été une occasion unique ! Il releva la tête en cillant, tout perdu. Pourquoi le sol s'était-il rapproché si vite ? semblait-il dire. Je riais à mon tour et il me dévisagea.

Je remarquai ses jambes nues. _Hum..._ Je le pris dans les bras, les mains calées sous les aisselles et son vêtement retomba droit. Il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise. Il s'amusait à prendre dans ses poings le ruban rouge. Il finit par défaire le nœud papillon qui le faisait tenir en hauteur et regarda piteusement pendouiller les deux fils. Ça n'avait pas trop l'air de le déranger.

« Non non, imbécile, ne tire pas dessus ! », dis-je en prenant sa main dans mes doigts.

Je soupirai. Ça pourrait peut-être marcher... Je le reposai en position assise sur le lit et il me questionna du regard. Je lui indiquai de rester sagement à la même place et m'absentai de la pièce. Je rejoignis en quatrième vitesse le placard situé à l'arrière de la maison. Je cherchai des yeux un petit carton bien précis. Dissimulé habilement derrière tout plein d'affaires, je le trouvai enfin et l'extirpai du placard. J'écartai les parties découpées du carton et ma vision m'arracha un sourire.

Je revins dans la chambre, le carton dans les bras. Comme ordonné, Antonio était resté sur le lit, bien que très proche du bord. Je posai le carton et en sortis le contenu avec fierté et malice. L'enfant réagit immédiatement et prit un air ahuri. Ce qui se passa par la suite n'était que justice.

Je pris deux, trois photos de la merveille qui était en face de moi, profitant de cette délicieuse vengeance. Antonio inspectait vivement les habits dont je l'avais vêtu. Il s'agissait en réalité de mes anciens vêtements (bien que le rose lui allait très mal). Je ricanai. Mais lui aussi. Bon sang, y'avait-il seulement quelque chose qui le rendre triste, ce foutu gosse ?

Comme pour me répondre, le sourire d'Antonio disparut. Je me penchai vers lui. Il cessa toute activité sonore et tira même une gueule d'enterrement. Il baissa la tête. Je ne l'avais toute de même pas vexé ? Il râla d'une plainte incompréhensible.

« Bah merde alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

À l'aide de mouvements gauches, il parvint à descendre de lit. J'arquai un sourcil. Il marcha avec de petits pas tandis que je le suivais lentement jusque dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et me pointa la cuisine de son index.

« J'ai faim, me dit-il d'une petite voix peinée.  
— Ce n'est que ça... Je suppose que je peux te préparer un truc. »

Le petit acquiesça avec enthousiasme sans lâcher sa mine boudeuse et attristée. Rapidement, j'allai chercher quelques coussins et atteignis la cuisine. J'en plaçai deux sur la chaise puis soulevai Antonio pour l'installer dessus avant de finalement le caler avec ceux restants. Il me regarda.

« Merde, tu sais quoi ? J'avais pas prévu que t'aurais deux piges aujourd'hui ! »

Passé cette petite scène, j'inspectai le contenu de chaque étagère, chaque placard et de celui du réfrigérateur. Je ne me souvenais pas avant cela que l'on avait autant de gaspacho à vrai dire. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire une pizza, le petit s'excitant bien trop sur sa chaise bourrée d'oreillers. Ce bâtard avait fini les pâtes et toute la mozzarella. Je n'avais pas le savoir-faire nécessaire pour faire une parfaite paella (ni les ingrédients d'ailleurs). Je vous le concède, c'était moi pour la mozzarella.

Il n'empêche que je ne savais pas quoi faire à bouffer à ce gamin. _Voyons... quelque chose de simple, et de rapide..._ Mes yeux se stoppèrent sur un sachet de pommes de terre. Je regardai Antonio. Il fit une tête affreuse, toute crispée avec des yeux plissés.

« Je comprends, moi aussi c'est pas mon truc les patates. D'ailleurs... pourquoi elles sont là ? Pourquoi elles se trouvent dans _ma_ cuisine ? Il faudra que je t'en parle, microbe... enfin quand t'auras l'âge mental de ne pas sourire à chacun de mes mots.»

En gros, je pouvais attendre mes cinquante ans, cet abrutit n'aurait toujours pas mûri. C'était problématique. La mine d'Antonio s'impatienta un peu plus et il me fit sursauter.

« Ouais, ouais... ! J'arrive, gamin... »

Vite, un truc à becter. Mon regard s'arrêta vers la vitre de la fenêtre. Mais comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Ce bâtard en parle à longueur de journée ! Je lançai un dernier coup d'œil au petit pour m'assurer qu'il ne gigotait pas trop puis me dirigeai au pas de course (putain, fallait vraiment que je l'aime lui... Oubliez ça.) vers la porte d'entrée.

Le champ de tomates de l'autre con. Je ne croyais pas ça possible de pouvoir l'oublier un jour. Je m'empressai de saisir un panier et en cueillis quelques unes aux bons aspect et couleur (histoire qu'il me déteste pas trop). Je déposai un cinquième fruit rendu chaud par l'astre du jour dans le panier et me précipitai vers la maison. Je poussai la porte et découvris Antonio dans le couloir, en partie caché par le placard de tout à l'heure. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise, il ne m'avait pas vu.

Il semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose. Jetant des petits coups d'œil furtifs partout où sa taille lui permettait d'en jeter, il arborait une expression inquiète. Très vite, il fut désemparé et mort de peur, sa bouche se contracta et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, luisants de tristesse. Il s'assit en plein milieu du couloir et commença à gémir et geindre d'une minuscule et timide voix aiguë, tandis que ses yeux clignèrent pour produire quelques larmes discrètes. De son ton cassé et sa voix tremblotante, je pus tirer ses plaintes :

« ... Lomano... Lomano... Lomano... ! »

C'est moi qu'il appelait comme ça ?! ... non, impossible, c'était bien trop mignon pour sortir de la bouche d'Antonio.

« Lomano... », continuait-il de pleurer en tremblant.

Une pointe aiguë me perçait le cœur. Serait-ce... de la pitié ? De la tristesse ? J'en savais rien, mais c'était insupportable ! Pourquoi même en faisant moins d'un mètre trente cet enfoiré continuait à m'attendrir autant ? ...Oubliez ça. Je devais faire cesser ses pleurs sur-le-champ. Alors, je m'avançai jusqu'à lui. Il leva bien haut la tête à la rencontre de mon visage et ses joues rougirent encore plus qu'elles ne l'avaient fait. Je m'accroupis devant lui avec le regard le plus gentil que je pouvais faire. Il écarquilla les yeux et ses reniflements se stoppèrent. Il me fixa un moment de ses iris verts et me sauta au cou.

« Lomano !, s'écria-t-il de la voix la plus heureuse que j'eus jamais entendue.  
— Je te l'accorde, petit bâtard, les « R » sont durs à prononcer. »

Et il me serra de toute sa force. Je sentis l'humidité de ses récentes larmes sur ma joue.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger... Enfin, non, mais c'était vachement sous-entendu. Pourquoi tu m'as pas écouté ? »

Mais il ne me répondit pas, trop secoué par ses émotions. Il m'étreignit fort à nouveau.

« Ouais en fait t'es qu'un gros pleurnichard. »

Je le soulevai dans mes bras, la hanse du panier dans la main et les emmenai tous deux dans la cuisine. Là, je retrouvai effectivement trois coussins à même le sol. _Il aurait pu se faire mal putain..._

Après avoir correctement replacé ceux-ci, je le posai sur la chaise en m'assurant qu'il n'y bougerait plus. Je reposai le panier de tomates sur le plan de travail et en sortis une que je plaçai dans une assiette. Ensuite de l'avoir finement coupée, je présentai le tout à Antonio qui entre-temps, avait troqué son chagrin pour un visage curieux. Je le munis d'une fourchette - qu'il peina à enserrer dans sa main trop petite. Il piqua un morceau et s'empressa de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Je vis ses joues rosir de plaisir alors que son couvert était déjà parti à la conquête d'une seconde tranche. Toute trace de tristesse avait entièrement déserté son visage. _Quel naïf..._ Un tel amour pour les tomates était carrément dément.

Lorsqu'il finit d'engloutir son repas, il me tendit les bras pour descendre de la chaise. Ses mains capturaient le vide en attente de mon aide. Dieu, pourquoi ce sale enfoiré était si mignon... ? Je le pris et le fis descendre. Il se mit à gambader joyeusement dans la maison. Que faire ? Je pouvais pas m'occuper d'un gosse ! qui plus est un mini Antonio... _Oui, je suis très surmené. Je pourrais peut-être le confier à Belgique, le temps qu'il redevienne adulte... ?_ J'appelai le moucheron et il vint me voir.

O ~ O ~ O

Je sonnai à la porte de la maison de ladite Belgique. Sa voix haute résonna et on entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'entrée. Je tenais Antonio par la main tandis qu'il observait d'un air intéressé le jardin de la jeune femme. Celle-ci vint nous ouvrir la porte, tout sourire. Elle fut surprise de me voir - s'attendant sûrement à voir son frère plutôt que moi. Ses yeux descendirent vers le gosse et s'écarquillèrent. Ses joues rougirent.

« Est-ce que... c'est Antonio ?  
— Il me semble, ouais. »

Elle garda le silence.

« J'aimerais que tu m'aides à—  
— Il est trop mignon ! »

Elle se baissa et attrapa ses joues rebondies. Le gamin rit aux éclats comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait jamais vécue de sa vie. Ils s'entendaient bien finalement. Je me raclai la gorge.

« Tu pourrais m'aider à le garder ?  
— J'adorerais prendre soin de cette adorable tête blonde, mais je suis bien trop occupée. »

Je penchai la tête et vis le boss de la blonde qui patientait l'air mécontent. _C'est bien ma veine !_

« La poisse...  
— Je suis désolée, Romano, je dois y aller, dit-elle en se relevant. Je suis sûre que ce petit Antonio est un ange.  
— On va dire ça... »

Et elle referma la porte. Une grosse voix masculine fit rage. Je soupirai. Hors de question de solliciter son frère ! Et pas question de demander à _mon_ frère, j'ai pas perdu assez de dignité pour m'abaisser à ça. Le gamin me regardait, les joues rouges du fait de sa petite activité avec la Belge. Il arborait toujours ce putain de sourire d'imbécile.

« Rigole pas, j'ai aucune envie de jouer les nourrices pour ta gueule. »

Et son sourire disparut

O ~ O ~ O

Sur le chemin du retour, je fus obligé de le porter, ce con s'étant endormi. Alors je le tenais fermement contre moi, en entendant sa respiration profonde et imperturbable. Je le disposai sur le lit et fermai les rideaux pour amener la pénombre. J'entrebâillai sans bruit la porte et allait m'effondrer sur le canapé du salon. Comment en étais-je arrivé là déjà ? Juste à cause d'un malheureux accident indéterminé qui avait retransformé Antonio en enfant. Ce qui était parfaitement normal en conclusion. Je priais pour qu'il dorme durant le restant de la journée. Ainsi assoupi, il ne risquait pas de m'emmerder. Me laissant transporter par mes songes, me languissant sous le soleil qui pénétrait la pièce, je me laissai embarquer dans le monde onirique à mon tour.

Je me réveillai à cause de la chaleur me prenant pour cible. Je sentais chaque parcelle de mon corps exposée à l'astre du jour chauffer comme des braises. Il était temps que je bouge, au risque de choper des coups de soleil d'enfer. Mais lorsque je voulus bouger pour m'étirer, seules mes jambes m'obéirent, mes bras bloqués par quelque chose. _Pas encore..._ Je baissai les yeux. Une tête châtain se reposait, paisible et endormie sur moi. Ce mioche avait décidément beaucoup trop la bougeotte. Et était aussi beaucoup trop collant.

Je le poussai de mon bras et il retomba comme une pierre sur le canapé, poussant une protestation de surprise. Il se releva à l'aide de ses mains et me fixa avec des yeux interrogateurs. Lorsqu'il me vit réveillé, il s'avança rapidement à quatre pattes. Je le repoussai encore de la paume. Il retomba. Puis repartit à l'assaut de ma personne, avant que je le repousse de la même manière. Nous continuâmes si longtemps qu'il finit par en rire. Je me lassai bien vite de ce petit jeu et stoppai ma lutte pour qu'il vienne m'agripper comme la plus collante des sucreries. Il se blottit contre mon bras qu'il ceint comme si j'étais une énorme peluche. Serait-ce un câlin ? Je sentis mes joues chauffer. _Pourvu que tu redeviennes vite comme avant, bâtard..._ Je l'enserrai à mon tour.

Bon, que faire ? Je devais bien l'épuiser, ce gosse. Il n'allait pas dormir toute la journée (bien qu'il avait bien l'air parti pour). Je le portai. Peut-être apprécierait-il la compagnie du soleil ? Je franchis le seuil de la porte d'entrée et le posai à terre, en face de son propre champ de tomates. Il écarquilla les yeux devant un tel paysage. Je commençai à me questionner sur le fait qu'il devait être plus stupide qu'enfantin finalement. Il arpentait les allées, une à une, admirant le prodigieux travail de la nature.

Lorsqu'il fut pris d'un élan d'assurance, il se mit à courir, riant encore avec enthousiasme. Il me regardait, puis se cachait l'instant d'après derrière un plan de tomates. Je devinai qu'il me narguait, me défiant pour me lancer dans un jeu qu'il avait lui-même lancé. Mais pas question de faire le moindre effort, et surtout pas pour lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment pas le laisser se ridiculiser seul sans rien faire, ce serait bien trop mesquin (même pour moi). Alors, je m'efforçai de faire de grands pas espacés pour simuler une allure de course afin de le rattraper le plus facilement possible. Je l'atteignis au détour d'un croisement et il repartit de plus belle, au maximum de sa vitesse. Ses petits pieds enveloppés de mes chaussures d'enfant frôlaient la terre d'une grâce limitée tandis qu'il riait et criait à pleins poumons.

Hélas, une racine profonde provenant d'un arbre voisin fit entrave à sa course effrénée et Antonio termina au sol avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'entendis fondre en larmes. J'accourus vers lui. _Putain connard, t'as pas intérêt à t'être vraiment fait mal sinon..._ Sinon quoi ? Même moi je ne le savais pas...

Je le retrouvai enfin, planqué entre deux tiges d'un plant, larmoyant et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il se tenait fermement le genou droit. Sans réfléchir, je le saisis et fonçai vers la maison où je l'installai sur un siège. Ses genoux recouverts de terre à cause du soulèvement des vêtements durant la chute, il s'y était mêlé sur l'un d'eux un peu de sang. Je me précipitai vers la salle de bains où je m'emparai de la trousse de secours. Je nettoyai d'abord la terre à l'aide de coton et d'eau puis désinfectai la petite plaie - presque bénigne à vrai dire -, arrachant au petit une plainte. La terre et le sang ayant disparus, ses larmes se calmèrent et son visage de rasséréna doucement. Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement. J'appliquai un maigre pansement sur sa blessure infantile. La frayeur qu'avait eue Antonio le poussa une énième fois dans mes bras, à essayer de se rassurer comme il le pouvait. Je le serrai à mon tour. _Dure journée, hein... ?_

Lorsque le jour s'acheva pour nous deux, je le couchai. Il me fixa encore de ses grands yeux verts et me regarda m'étendre à côté de lui. J'avais au préalable bordé au maximum le lit (avec des coussins et autres édredons) pour ne pas qu'il tombe, l'autre côté étant déjà sûr de ma présence. Je lui avais redonné sa chemise originelle en guise de vêtement de nuit, faute d'avoir trouvé mieux. Je fis attention à ne pas remonter la couverture trop haut pour ne pas qu'il se glisse dessous puis lui tournai le dos, en quête de sommeil après une journée de labeur à cause de sa garde. J'entendis à nouveau, après quelques minutes, sa respiration aiguë et rythmée. Je souris. Finalement, ce bâtard était presque plus agréable dans cette forme...

O ~ O ~ O

Le lendemain, ce ne fut pas la lumière émise par le soleil qui provoqua mon réveil. Ce fut une étonnante chaleur, dans laquelle je me perdis quelques instants, patientant jusqu'au moment où je devrai ouvrir pour de bons les yeux. Quand je fus un peu plus conscient, mais pas levé pour autant, je me souviens : Antonio rapetissé, ses rires d'enfant, ses pleurs bruyants et exagérés et les tonnes de questions qu'il avait fait soulever dans mon cerveau à ces moments-là. Tout ceci m'atteint à un point tel que je ne ressentais même plus la sensation de fatigue qui me poussait à me prélasser encore un peu, comme chaque matin. Ma curiosité me poussa à entrouvrir les yeux. Avait-il grandi ? Je me retrouvai face à la porte de la chambre, Antonio était alors à tous les coups derrière moi. Je respirai profondément. _Allez, c'est le moment de savoir..._

Mais alors que je voulus me retourner pour satisfaire ma curiosité mordante, une étreinte m'en empêcha. Deux bras se resserrèrent sur mes côtes pour me rapprocher. Je vis leur peau dorée et chaude puis sentis dans mon dos le doux frottement du lin. J'avais ma réponse. Un Antonio adulte émergeait de son sommeil de plomb, me serrant contre son torse uniquement habillé. Sa respiration lourde et profonde expira un air chaud sur mon épaule. Ce fut un soulagement, et à la fois une malédiction.

Il me questionna du regard, lorsqu'un peu plus tard, je voulus mettre un pansement sur chacune de ses cicatrices, en répliquant que ce n'était pas grave.


End file.
